


the winchestvengers

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: The Cage, What Have I Done, avengers i think, hwat, someone help me, wow he's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s my half brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the winchestvengers

“Adam is beyond reason, but he’s of my father and he’s my brother.” Dean stated.

“Michael used him as his vessel and he fell into Lucifer’s cage with your brother Sam. Not to mention you basically forgot to save his soul along with Sam’s.” Castiel said tilting his head sideways.

“He’s my _half_   brother.” Dean said darting his eyes away quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i don't bite so don't be afraid of commenting!! ahh not to seem thirsty but i love kudos!!!!!


End file.
